Rememberance
by lilkittychan
Summary: Harry heads home to discover that Ginny is cheating on him along with another secret Harry soon time travels back to the past. Harry x Snape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters to the book they belong to JK ROWLING so please don't sue me XD

Ok, so this is the first time I have actually written a story in a few years, so sorry if it lacks a bit of... basically everything lol anyways this Story is about Harry finding out about Ginny cheating on him and Harry time traveling back to the past I don't want to tell you any more than that because I do not wish to ruin the story anyways yes this story is going to be yaoi... aka Gay love so if you have a problem with that don't read and please do not leave Hateful comments Thank you R&R

Chapter 1: The Discovery

Harry headed home from the ministry it had been a long day at work as an auror, even though Harry had defeated Voldemort years ago they where still trying to capture all of the dark wizards that had connections with he who must not be named. Harry sighed moving his fingers through his messy black hair he couldn't wait to get home and see his wife Ginny but little did he know the horror that awaited his return.

Harry approached his house placing his hand on the doorknob heading inside as he took off his work cloak hanging it up "Ginny I'm home" Harry looked around a bit with his eyes when he heard no response, where could she be he wondered, it wasn't like her to leave without leaving a note. A giggle traveled down the stairs as Harry's eyes quickly glanced to the stare case his body going frigid as ice Harry knew that giggle there was only one time Ginny giggled like that and that was when they were fooling around.

Harry bolted towards the stairs heading up the staircase as fast as he could throwing the door open with a loud crash as the door hit the wall,Harry stood there in absolute horror, there was Ginny, his wife in bed with her ex boyfriend from Hogwarts Dean Thomas, Ginny looked just as horrified as Harry it was quite obvious that she wasn't expecting him home at that time and she had been caught red handed. "oh Harry... this isn't what it looks like..." she spoke softly. Harry scowled glaring at her "save it Ginny I don't want to hear it, I know bloody well that this is exactly what it looks like". Ginny glanced down as Dean collected his clothes from the floor pulling them back on not wanting to get stuck in between a huge fight.

Ginny glanced up looking over at Dean grabbing his arm lightly "no Dean wait you don't have to leave" she spoke in reassurance, Harry slamming his fist into the wall hard "the bloody hell he doesn't have to leave I just caught him in bed with my wife hes lucky I haven't pounded his face into mincemeat yet!" Ginny stood up the sheets wrapped around her thin nude frame standing there "What was I supposed to do Harry! I feel like you've never loved me all you ever seem to talk about is Severus Snape and how you wish you could have saved him are you sure you're not a Pouf!" Harry's eyes widened at this, had Ginny seriously just accused him of being gay, and where had she gotten such a ridiculous idea as that.

"I am not gay" Harry said in a rather nasty voice, clinching his fist by his side, why did this comment seem to bother him so much, yes he did think about Severus a lot but isn't that natural Snape had died trying to protect Harry, Harry was grateful to Snape he respected him, he was sure that's all it was. "I respect him Ginny he was a great man he saved my life that's all where would you ever get the idea that I was in love with him?"

Ginny looked down she seemed to decide that maybe it was time for Dean to leave because what she was about to say was only Harry's business and no one elses. Ginny leaned over kissing Dean on the cheek saying goodbye before the man left fully dressed and slightly annoyed that they had been caught and interrupted.

Ginny fidgeted with the sheets that where wrapped around her she looked very uncomfortable and she didn't know exactly how to say what she wanted to say, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at Harry "you talk in your sleep you know... quite often..." Harry stayed silent as he listened to the red headed girl "you talk about Snape in your dreams a lot... you even say you love him sometimes.." Harry went to speak Ginny cutting him off before he could "I know what you're going to say Harry, your not gay right? But have you ever really sat down and though about it, you think about him all the time you dream about him you even named one of your kids after him, I know you have always wanted to be accepted Harry and I think that's why you've never considered the possibility that you might be gay." Harry stayed quiet as he looked at the ground this was all way to much to process, he had just caught his wife cheating on him then been accused of being gay and now that he actually thought about it he couldn't help but wonder himself if he was gay "I don't know Ginny... I love you" Ginny shook her head "yes Harry you love me, but not in the way of a lover, I can tell by the way you kiss me and look at me, but that's ok Harry" Ginny smiled placing her hand on his cheek "you should go back and save Snape, I know that would make you happy." Ginny moved her hand away from his cheek Harry staring at her. "what? You have got to be kidding me, I cant go back you know there are all kinds of protection charms and curses to keep people from traveling back through time since Voldemort was defeated they don't want someone going back and changing the outcome! I would be killed if I tried to return" Ginny shook her head "if anyone can do it you can, and I bet you Hermione would know a way how.

Ok yes I know that was a long relentless chapter of Blah, but I had to get it out of the way to lead up to the next chapter because if I just started out saying oh harry went back and time and didnt give an explanation that would be crap too lol anyways leave comments on what you would like to see and how you liked it I will love you forever if you do! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other characters to the book they belong to JK ROWLING so please don't sue me XD

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have had some real life issues I have needed to take care of and I am also in College now which takes up a big chunk of my time. Also once again I am very rusty with my writing skills since I rarely write anymore…. Sorry about that XD I am trying the whole "putting a new talker on a new line" thingy since it was suggested by several people….OH and yes I know I let Ginny get off easy… you have no idea how much I wanted to kill her in a horribly painful way buuuuut I didn't want to piss off to many people XP

Chapter Two: To Hermione's

Harry couldn't believe that he was even considering going back in time, he knew all the consequences and he knew what Hermione was going to say, there was no way she would ever agree to helping him go back and risk the chance of changing everything. Harry reached the house of Hermione and Ron and reached out his hand to knock on the door before pulling it back, what was he doing this wasn't right he didn't even know for sure if he was in love with Snape so why was he even there.

The door opened as Harry turned to leave

"Harry?"

The familiar voice sounded concerned, Harry sighed as he turned to look at Hermione

"Hey Hermione I was just in the neighborhood so I thought I would stop by…"

Hermione raised her hand as she smiled

"Harry, you should know by now that you can't lie to me I can tell something is wrong why don't you come in and we can talk about it."

Harry hesitated for a moment then nodded before heading inside.

Harry sat down on the couch looking at the ground as Hermione grabbed a glass of tea setting it down on the coffee table in front of Harry before sitting down herself.

"So Harry why don't you tell me what is bothering you"

Hermione picked up her cup of tea taking a sip of it as she watched him silently, waiting for him to respond, Harry sighed picking up his own cup blowing on it to cool it down.

"I came home from work and found Ginny with Dean they were…."

Harry made a face he couldn't say it out loud it would only make him feel worse and make it real in his mind it would be like finally admitting to himself that it had all happened. Hermione sighed setting down her cup as she looked over to him.

"Harry, you don't have to say it, I already know I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if you would believe me and I didn't want to harm our friendship I wish you could have found out sooner I am sure none of this is easy for you and you don't deserve to go through this. I tried to talk to Ron about it to try and have him talk some since into Ginny but he just wouldn't hear anything bad about his sister."

Harry looked in shock at Hermione, how long had she known and that had brought a whole other question to mind, how long had all this been going on without him knowing.

"Harry I am sorry I really did want to tell you"

Harry stood up he couldn't take this he felt betrayed how could Hermione go all that time without telling him that Ginny was cheating on him.

"How could you do that to me Hermione how could you keep that secret how long have you known how long has this been going on! I had the right to know Hermione!"

Hermione sighed letting Harry get out everything that he needed to get out she knew that he was upset and didn't mean the things he was saying. After harry calmed down a bit she stood up speaking softly as to not anger Harry again.

"You are right Harry I should have told you when I first found out"  
Harry cut off Hermione before she could continue what she was saying.

"You're damn right you should have told me Hermione you're supposed to be my friend!"

Hermione raised her hand

"Hold it right there Harry I am you're friend and that's why I didn't have the heart to tell you now will you be quiet for a minute and let me finish what I am trying to tell you!"

Harry quieted down as he stood there waiting for her to continue what she was saying.

"There, now as I was saying, she has been going behind your back for a few years now I hoped that you would find out sooner I hated watching her treat you like that… Harry I think I know why you are here and I know you know everything I am going to say … is there any way I can talk you out of this Harry you know how dangerous it is not only just for you but for everyone else, if something were to go wrong it could be cataclysmic.."

Harry shook his head he wanted to go back not only to save Snape but to save the others he couldn't save the first time around.

"I have to go back Hermione, this is something I have to do please understand… it's not just because of Ginny it's because I want to be able to save everyone I couldn't, I know I can beat him again Hermione I know what to do now and I will have you guys by my side."

Hermione got up going over to a cabinet pulling out a flask as she sighed lightly heading back over to Harry.

"You are to stubborn Harry, I knew this day would come, this potion will take you back to our fourth year, it is untraceable by the ministry the only thing that you need to know is that it will put you back in your younger body you will still remember everything and still have the mind of an adult."

Harry reached out taking the potion from Hermione looking down at it, it was a sickly green color and smelled horrible, harry made a face.

"Well I guess the smell means it will work"

Hermione smiled nodding slightly

"that's how you can always tell the good ones, Harry there are a few more things you need to know, the potion packs a punch you will be very week for a while after you arrive in the past, and it would be best if you didn't tell people about returning to the past, the less people who know the better it would be bad if the ministry where to find out."

Harry nodded taking one last glance at the contents of the flask before downing the slimy liquid.

Yes I know I know, I made it fourth year for a reason and no I do not consider it pedophilia or whatever because Harry still has the mind of an adult. Please leave comments and suggestions I read every one! I love you all thank you for reading!


End file.
